DiaDeMuertos
by Imix
Summary: Teddy Lupin encuentra la oportunidad de comunicarse con sus padres por primera vez, y no la va a soltar.


Teddy Remus Lupin, cursaba su último año en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Teddy se encontraba en la biblioteca del colegio, investigando sobre fantasmas para un informe que tenía que hacer para la materia de criaturas mágicas. Aunque los fantasmas no eran considerados criaturas, ni tampoco se llamaban seres los fantasmas se nombraban a si mismos espíritus, sin embargo el profesor , Hagrid, le había parecido interesante el hecho de enseñar sobre ellos. La clase pasada habia invitado a el Fraile gordo, uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts, a que diera una entrevista en la clase.

"Yo no morí dulzura, pero tampoco tuve el valor para ver que habia mas allá, se podria decir que estoy de parranda en el limbo" habia dicho el Fraile cuando un alumno de Ravenclaw le habia preguntado como se sentía la muerte.

Teddy ya le habia hecho esta misma pregunta a su padrino Harry, el dia que se celebraba la batalla de Hogwarts, el le habia respondido con las palabras:

"Es màs ràpido que quedarse dormido y sumamente menos doloroso" le dijo con tono de comprensión.

Teddy sabìa que esto era cierto, pues su padrino Harry habia muerto y resucitado, por eso se le conocìa como salvador del mundo mágico. Él se había pasado muchas noches meditando en este hecho, de las cuales la mayorìa eran en luna llena (algo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que su padre fuera un lìcantropo), Harry habìa a muerto y resucitado, no cómo los fantasmas, muerto y resucitado, fallecido y revivido, padeció y se alzo ¡Porque sus padres no habian regresado! Su padrino le habìa contado que a èl le habian dado la oportunidad de eslegir gracias a magia muy antigua, sin embargo esto no aseguraba que sus padres no les habían ofrecido la misma oportunidad ¿Y si no lo habían querido? Teddy se enterò de que su padre habìa huido a la hora de escuchar que su madre estaba embarazada, sin embargo Harry y su abuela Andromeda le habían contado que regresó inmediatamente y qué pasó hasta el último de sus días tratando de remendar su gran error.

Teddy suspiró no le gustaba hacer berrinche sobre aquel hecho, el hecho de que habìa crecido sin padres, por que ademas de eso su vida había sido muy feliz, su abuela le habia quedado como guante a la mano la maternidad, y a su padrino la paternidad, aunque fue poco tiempo el que tuvo a Harry para si solo, aún así sus primos y el se llevaban muy bien en especial con Lily su primita. Los Weasley sin motivo aparente también lo habían adoptado (cuando él le contó su desconcierto a su tío el se rió diciendo que también habían hecho lo mismo por el) y si eso no fuera suficiente tenía a la novia más inteligente y sarcástica de todo Hogwarts Victorie, sin contar de que era hermosa.

Entonces si tenía todo esto en el mundo porqué razón se sentía vacío, tal vez era el hecho de que nunca tuvo una conversación con sus padres, o qué tal vez ellos no lo conocían a él, si a Teddy le dijeran que va ir a comer con sus padres èl estaría en ventaja, con las historias que contaban todos quienes les habían conocido tenía una gran idea de cómo era. Su mamá Tonks (nadie se atrevía a llamarla Nymphadora, pues creían que el cielo se iba a partir y le caería un rayo a quien lo haya dicho) había sido Hufflepuff, cómo el, y una aurora también le habían contado que era muy expresiva, un torbellino de emociones y no le importaba que todo el mundo supiese como se estaba sintiendo en ese momento, una característica que la hizo sobre salir en su trabajo era la de metamorfomaga (algo que también había heredado su hijo) que usaba muchas veces para gastarle bromas a sus compañeros. Su padre también había sido bromista pero su tío no se lo hubiera creído si no hubiese sido porque la misma directora McGonagall se lo había confirmado, de él no sabia mucho. Su padre Remus Lupin alias Moony no era de esas personas que le dejaban que todo el mundo le vieran como realmente era, y lamentablemente la mayoría de las personas a las que le había compartido su ser estaban muertas si no es que todas, lo que si sabía es que era muy amable, osado, comprensivo "Mi profesor favorito en todos mis años en Hogwarts" le habia dicho el Sr. Longbottom maestro de herbologia. Su papá no había ejercido una profesión con su madre algo que tenía que ver con el hecho de que era un Hombrelobo, a excepción de que su directora lo creía un mago excepcional.

Cuando Teddy cumplió once años su tìo Harry le encomendó una reliquia muy antigua el _Mapa del Meorador, _de no haber sido por este él solo se hubiera quedado con una pequeña imagen de quien su padre fue. Gracias a un hechizo que impregnaba tu personalidad en un objeto inanimado, cómo el de los cuadros de Hogwarts, la escénica de Moony un niño de 16 años quedo resguardada ahí para toda la vida. Su padrino no le había dicho cómo leerlo diciendo que tendría que resolverlo el mismo. El primer hechizo que intento fue _revelò, _no funcionó pero hizo algo que haría que El Niño amara ese papel por el resto de su vida, de la nada aparecieron pequeñas letras en el pergamino:

_El señor prongs le informa a el señor Lupin que está millas a tras de lograr descubrir los tesoros de este panfleto _

Teddy entonces utilizo _alohomora_

_El señor moony le informa que para usar este mágico instrumento tiene que desacerse de todo hechizo que le parezca convencional, el señor moony le recomienda que intente ábrete sésamo para su próximo intento._

En ese momento fue cuando Teddy descubrió que había una forma de "comunicarse" con su padre desde la tumba. No era una técnica muy bien desarrollada habeces aparecía otro merodeador , sin embargo era lo que tenìa.

Teddy siguió ojeando los libros sobre espíritus. Unos hablaban sobre la legislación de espiritus en el ministerio, otro sobre como volverte fantasma, algunos eran relatos de personas que desgraciadamente tuvieron que atender a una de sus fiesta, otros sobre fantasmas y los muggles, uno sobre que los fantasmas no fueron al mas allá. A Teddy le faltaban solo cincuenta palabras hasta de su informe cuando poso ojos en un libro. _El dìa de muertos tradicion entre magos y muggles _el joven se acercó a la estantería y se sentó en la mesa.

El libro hablaba sobre un grupo de magos, aquellos que vivían en México, como era que mucho antes de la conquista muggle, los brujos y brujas compartían con sus amigos muggles antiguas tradiciones una de ellas la del Día de muertos una festividad para recordar a los seres queridos que partieron y de alguna forma convivir con ellos, se hacía una gran celebración donde se ponía una especie de entrada para que los muertos cruzaran del mas allá y convivieran con sus parientes, en la actualidad esta fiesta sigue siendo practicada por muggles y magos por igual, pero gracias a la magia brujos y brujas tienen la oportunidad de realmente disfrutar una velada con aquellos que lla se fueron, hablar, charlar, comer con ellos todo durante una noche al terminar la festividad los invitados tendrán que regresar a casa y volver para el próximo año.

Teddy estaba impactado, y esperanzado esa pequeña celebración, un momento para hablar con sus padres, charlar y convivir con ellos, eso era lo que necesitaba , conocerlos. Tenía sus dudas si era cierto pero para eso tenía a la Ravenclaw perfecta.

**Atención.: yo no soy JK.Rowling y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**En el texto se notara o no que comencé a llamar a Harry tío de Teddy, en algunas partes a los padrinos se les dice tío, espero que eso aclare las dudas.**

**Gracias por leer :·)**


End file.
